


Orchard

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar





	Orchard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



The air shimmers as Gellert pulls the ward around them. Albus can feel his magic setting over his skin, winding through his hair like a lover’s caress, and he hums softly in approval. “Marvellous,” he says before he can stop himself, and he catches glimpse of Gellert’s answering smile from the corner of his eye. Cocky. Beautiful. Entirely too irresistible.

He shakes his head, chuckling fondly, and he settles down at the base of their chosen apple tree with Gellert at his side. The Muggles will forget its existence for the day, giving them time and space to do as they please.


End file.
